The invention relates to a hinge.
A hinge is described in EP-OS 791 713. As an adjustment device of the hinge is provided an eccentric case that is rotatably supported in a hinge wing, which guides a hinge bolt forming the axis of rotation of the hinge. The eccentric case is arrestable in any desired rotational position with respect to the hinge wing. By rotating the eccentric case one hinge wing can be adjusted relative to the other hinge wing transversely to the axis of rotation of the hinge.
Such an adjustment device is constructionally relatively expensive since the eccentric case, on the one hand, is rotatably supported in the hinge wing free of play and since, on the other hand, it must serve as play-free support for the hinge bolt. Moreover, actuation of the eccentric case is not simple since it must be rotated in the direction of the axis of rotation of the hinge, which, after installation, is often cumbersome or even entirely impossible.